This love story goes on over and over again
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: Fang has a bad day. Max hears him voicing his true emotions. Angel pushes Fang over the limit. Max needs her true feelings admitted. Song fic. Two shot, if wanted. Please R&R JP Owns all the MR characters not me unfortunately.


**A two shot one chapter Fangs pov, one page Max's pov. - Fang sings over and over by three days grace unaware that Max is listening.**

* * *

I sighed as I picked up my guitar. I decided to play and sing a song I thought related to my situation really well. The one I heard and wrote when Max was taken away from me for what I thought was good.

_I feel it everyday, it's all the same_  
_It brings me down but I'm no one to blame_  
_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_  
_Chasing you down again_  
_Why do I do this?_

God it was so true, I really have tried everything to get away but Max will never let me eh? I kiss her she runs. I leave her she comes to me she can never make up her mind, I really wish she could. She was hurting me more than she would ever know. I loved her and I really didn't want to.

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_

More true than when an Eraser turns up and says he wants to fight when we all know thats why they are there. I Reall do try not to fall for her, swear on my crap, mutant bird kid life.

_It feels like everyday stays the same_  
_It's dragging me down_  
_And I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_  
_Chasing you down again_  
_Why do I do this?_

I really can't pull away no matter how ofter Iggy tells me to. Gazzy agrees with me but only cause he's in the situation. Iggy doesn't know about this because, as Max would say he's a sexist pig.

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try_

Every time I wake up, every time I go to sleep, every time I see her, I fall for her again and again. Angel blocked herself out of my mind, I didn't even think that was possible. But hey I managed to discover she could do that, I feel proud of myself. One of these days I'll pick up and leave because of some stupid snap decision Max'll make and I'll flip. But I know I would never do that again. She'll never accept a flyboy into the flock, she learned and I learned our lessons but when i discovered he was her brother I felt like a jerk.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_  
_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_  
_I know what's best for me but I want you instead_  
_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

It is a waste of my time, but I'll wait forever on Max.

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try to_

I loved Max so much. **Tell her, tell her, tell her. **Angel began chanting in my head. I couldn't think I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was done. "STOP IT ANGEL!" I screamed. It was loud enough that I heard Iggy yelp in shock, I guess I'd forgotten about his sensitive ears for a moment. I heard a small sob from downstairs and I immediately felt guilty. No way of winning Max over. I respected Angel but she had to learn when to stop.

"I'll never get to tell Max I love her." I whisper. A weird feeling in the back of eyes made me frown even more. A single tear track escapes sliding down my scared face. "Why does she make me fall for her over and over, harder and harder. I just wish she'd make up her mind. Does she want me or not? She kisses me and ignores it. It was only cos she thought i was dying but to me it meant something. I kiss her she runs. She tells me she loves me, well she was on Valium but I researched it online. It's kinda like alcohol, makes you say whats on your mind. She then picks Ari over me hurting me again. I kissed whats-her-face because I was hurting over the fact Max didn't even think about the kiss she gave me. She goes out with Sam because she's jealous I kissed that girl. She hugs me once we are re-united hugging the hell out of me, begging me never to leave her. Now we are here. What does she want off me. Does she enjoy hurting me." I whisper/yelled to myself, picking up a x-box remote and throwing it across the room watching as it smashes.

I heard an almost quiet sob. Nothing really passes by any of the flock members ears. I turned towards my door. A quiet growl escaping my lips. I heard quiet but fast footfalls run away from my door. Another door slammed shut, too fast for me to locate who's it was. Then a small tap on my door, jumped me back into reality. It opened to revile Nudge.

"Angel says sorry." She muttered.

"I'm sorry to." I reply. She nods chewing on her bottom lip.

"I just thought I'd come up and see if you're alright I heard something smash and Iggy's wondering what it was. Ella is with Angel who's trying to read Gazzy's mind again, cause we think he's gonna build another bomb. Total is out with Dr. M gardening." Nudge babbled.

"Where's Max?" I asked worriedly. Noticing my concern Nudge frowns hurt almost hitting her eyes, along with pain.

"Sh...She went out for a fly." She snarled turning round and leaving, slamming the door behind her so hard that my whole room vibrated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IT'S A LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max didn't come back for dinner. I was getting worried. We never went out to fly without each other. Angel gave me a look that said 'ask her your self numbskull.' how did I know that. Well she told me so using her creepy and rather useful thought reading/sending ability.

As I was heading to the bathroom, I passed Max's room. My arm brushed past the door, the air around the door was frozen. I remembered the fact it was snowing badly outside. Then I heard uncontrollable sobbing, chattering of teeth and a song was blasting through her room. I recognized it instantly, considering I sang it just under four hours ago. I opened the door and froze.

Max was under her covers in the fetal position, she was shaking like crazy. Tears flooding down her face. She looked as though she was attempting to mutter something. Her balcony doors wide open, fresh skid marks on the ground as though she'd come in from flying. Her clothes dumped on the floor. I noticed she was wearing her jammies. The song over and over had finnished and was now repeating itself. Max looked really ill. She looked bluish.

I walked over to the balcony and closed the doors then locked them, I then walked over to Max's bed. I took a deep breath as I crouched down to meet her eyes. They widened a fraction of an inch.

"So sorry... Hurt Fang... Fang sad." She mumbled, as though she was trying to make proper sentences. I knew she'd hate me for this but I slid her over slightly and climbed into her bed with her, turned her back to me then pulled her closer to me. I was wearing short sleeves as was she so when her ice cold skin touched my burning hot skin I flinched.

Iggy was up with hot water bottles, seven to be exact. (Seven being out lucky number.) obviously Angel read my mind. I soon fell asleep, holding My life, My love, My Max. I was as close to having her as ever.

* * *

I woke up to see Max sitting at the end of the bed, strumming strings on her guitar, not realizing I was awake as she began to play.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._  
_ I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_  
_ I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_ I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
_ I see you make your way through the crowd-_  
_ You say hello, little did I know..._

_ That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_  
_ And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_  
_ And I was crying on the staircase-_  
_ begging you, "Please don't go..."_  
_ And I said..._

_ Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_ I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_ It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_ So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_ We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_  
_ So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_ Oh, Oh._

_ Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_ And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_  
_ but you were everything to me-_  
_ I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_ And I said..._

_ Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_ I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_ It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_ Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_ This love is difficult, but it's real._  
_ Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_ It's a love story, baby, just say yes._  
_ Oh, Oh._

_ I got tired of waiting._  
_ Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_ My faith in you was fading-_  
_ When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_ And I said..._

_ Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_ I keep waiting, for you but you never come._  
_ Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_  
_ He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_ Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_ I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_ I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_  
_ It's a love story, baby just say... yes._  
_ Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_ 'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Her voice barely a whisper, so soft. I sat there my eyes wide. I let out a un-audible sigh. Her head was down, a tear slid down her cheek. I remembered the day jeb told me I was banned from seeing Max. She'd tried to reason with him. Oh man that had been hard. Until Jeb died and then one day there was a knock on Dr Martinez door. I answered and was shocked to see the Gasman, Angel and her in all her glory, My Max. When she first saw me we were two. Why had she sang that song? I saw the tears slide down her face. Her lips moving, no sound escaping. I read her lips.

"I hurt Fang so badly."

She looked to be totally out of it. I moved towards her. She didn't notice. I smirked slightly as I sat in front of her, she still never noticed. I placed my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Max, what do you mean?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she sighed. "That song you sang. The one I was playing on my i-pod dock. That huge speech. The screaming at Angel. I hurt you Fang cause I was so confused about my feelings. But when I'd wrote this song I realized I was writing it cos of my true feelings. Cos Fang. I've been falling for you over and over, over and over, I try not to. I really really do. But ever since the whole thing with Jeb, I've fallin' in Love with you so many times. And i was going to tell you yesterday when I heard you singing. I was going to tell you i realized that I'm no longer denying it to myself, I'm really truly in love with my best friend." She explained before tears began splashing down her face again. I frowned slightly.

"I love you to Max." I whispered before leaning down and pressing my lips to her's.

I was in heaven.

I was in love.

I had my life.

I had My Max.

I had my Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Good or bad?**

**It was ten times longer than I'd planned. In fact it totally left my plan when Taylor Swift - Love Story played on my I-tunes list.**

**Taylor Swift owns the song love Story. Not Max. james patterson owns Max, Fang and the rest of the crew. Yes this is after STWAOES. **

**Should I write a fic based on the whole Jeb scenario (Takes max away with Angel and Gazzy banning them form seeing the others?) please tell me.**

**R&R thanks xx  
**


End file.
